Mientras pueda durar
by Maye Malfter
Summary: "Ese era su pequeño ritual, algo que había comenzado sin saber cómo y que ninguno de los dos tuvo intención de detener."
1. Nadie a quien culpar

**Este fanfic participa en el reto "221B el Musical" del foro I am sherlocked**

 **Rated:** Mature

 **Género** **:** Drama; Angst ; Romance; Military

 **Canción utilizada:** Soldier's Poem, de Muse

 **Palabras:** 2500 aprox.

 **Capítulos:** 3

 **Beta-reader:** Lenayuri

 **Advertencias:** Conocimientos militares desiguales y (probablemente) inexactos. Mención de muertes, violencia y toda clase de cosas propias de la guerra. SLASH (relación hombre/hombre). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor, no leas ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna pertenece a la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. La canción utilizada pertenece a la banda de rock "Muse". La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

.

 **Mientras pueda durar**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

 _Throw it all away, let's lose ourselves_

 _'cause there's no one left for us to blame._

 _It's a shame we're all dying._

 _And do you think you deserve your freedom?_

.

 **1 - Nadie a quien culpar**

Estaban muertos.

Brennan, Mcpherson, Graham y otra decena de soldados de los cuales ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de aprenderse el nombre. Sí, más habían sido los sobrevivientes que las bajas durante la emboscada, pero eso no era suficiente para que John pudiera proclamar el desenlace del incidente como una victoria.

Se sentó sobre su catre con la cabeza entre las rodillas, sintiéndose abatido. No había sido su culpa, nada más lejos de la realidad, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera menos deprimido a causa de todas esas vidas que se perdieron mientras él conservaba la suya. Quizás una ducha y dormir un poco le harían ver la situación con mejores ojos, pero de momento todo lo que quería hacer era quedarse así, con su respiración, sus latidos y sus pensamientos como única compañía.

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Giró el rostro a tiempo para ver a su superior, el Mayor James Sholto, ingresar a su habitación. John se levantó de un salto y adoptó la posición de saludo militar, pero Sholto lo desestimó con un ademán, acercándose a él.

—Descanse, Capitán —comandó—. ¿Me puedo sentar?

John asintió, relajando el cuerpo y sentándose justo antes de que Sholto lo hiciera. Estaban el uno al lado del otro y Sholto se encontraba en tan mal estado como él: la ropa sucia y rasgueada, la piel cubierta de polvo y de sangre seca, y un gesto de derrota en el rostro. Sólo sus ojos —de un azul imposible— permanecían impolutos, a pesar de que ahora expresaban aflicción.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó John, permitiéndose la familiaridad ahora que ambos estaban tras puertas cerradas.

—Mejor que tú, por lo que veo —respondió James, componiendo una sonrisa ladeada—. Te vendría bien una ducha. Apestas a muerte.

John rió por lo bajo, sorprendiéndose de que hasta en esos momentos, James fuese capaz de conservar su característico humor. Era lo que más le gustaba de su superior, aquella naturalidad con la que pasaba de ser El Mayor Sholto a ser simplemente James, un hombre reservado pero extremadamente interesante cuando se llegaba a conocerle mejor. John tenía la suerte de contarse entre los pocos que conocían esa faceta del Mayor, y aunque no la mostraba muy a menudo, era tranquilizador saber que ni siquiera la terrible situación que acababan de atravesar había mermado su capacidad de meterse con él.

—Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa, John —dijo James de repente, dejando al descubierto el verdadero propósito de visitar su dormitorio a esa hora de la madrugada—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Lo sé —aseguró John, levantando el rostro y encontrándose con el vibrante azul de los ojos de James—. Pero eso no significa que no me sienta responsable.

—Fue una emboscada —le recordó James—. No hay nadie a quien culpar más que a los bastardos que se niegan a dejar que esta guerra se acabe. Hiciste lo que pudiste, salvaste a los que te fue posible salvar. Los demás no deben pesar en tu conciencia.

—¿Así como no pesan en la tuya? —preguntó John de vuelta. Sabía que James era mucho menos relajado de lo que aparentaba ser. Cada ataque a su escuadrón, cada baja, cada hombre o mujer enviado a casa por invalidación; todos se llevaban un pedazo del alma de su amigo, aunque éste aparentara que no era así.

—Mida sus palabras, soldado —advirtió James—. Todavía soy su superior.

—No aquí, James —aseguró John, acercándose cada vez más—. Y menos conmigo —declaró. Sholto no hizo nada por frenarle y al momento siguiente, los labios de John recorrían su cuello.

James estaba tenso, pero no tardó demasiado en relajarse. John aprovechó el momento para deslizar la palma de la mano por encima de la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba James, desde los trabajados pectorales, pasando por el abdomen y hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. Se concentró en desabrochar su cinturón, complacido al sentir que una mano de James comenzaba a recorrer sus hombros y espalda.

Ese era su pequeño ritual, algo que había comenzado sin saber cómo y que ninguno de los dos tuvo intención de detener. Cada vez que se encontraban cerca de la muerte, cada vez que la vida militar les abrumaba a más no poder, James y John terminaban enrollándose sexualmente. Sin ataduras. Sin etiquetas. Sin consecuencias. Simplemente dos hombres en medio de una guerra que ni siquiera era suya e intentando conservar la poca cordura que les quedaba.

John desabrochó el cinturón de James, apresurándose a meter la mano por dentro del pantalón y de la ropa interior. James soltó un gemido ronco que no hizo sino animar sus esfuerzos y poco tiempo después, una mano de dedos grandes y callosos hacía su camino hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón, desabrochándolos y colándose dentro de sus calzoncillos. John jadeó ante el ansiado contacto, imprimiendo con su mano un ritmo rápido que James imitó sin titubear, y a los pocos minutos ambos hombres llegaron al clímax entre maldiciones y juramentos.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó, John sacó la mano del pantalón de James y éste hizo lo mismo. Se levantó hacia el cuarto de baño, usó un trapo húmedo para limpiar los vestigios de sus actividades previas y lo enjuagó para llevárselo a James. Éste le agradeció secamente y procedió a limpiarse, sin alzar la mirada hacia John ni una sola vez. John se sentó a su lado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Deberíamos dejar de hacer esto —comentó James tras dejar el trapo de lado, alzando la mirada hacia John—. Alguien podría entrar y encontrarnos.

—Dejaré de hacerlo cuando dejes de ponérmelo tan fácil —replicó John, componiendo una sonrisilla autosuficiente.

James bufó y negó con la cabeza, levantándose de la cama.

—Descansa, John —dijo simplemente. Se giró para marcharse—. Y toma esa ducha, que ahora sí la necesitas —afirmó, saliendo de la habitación.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Mi vuelta a los retos del foro y con nada menos que una pareja de la cual nunca había escrito, pero que tiene mi corazón ganado desde el primer día. Muchas gracias a mi querida **Lena** por betear esta locura, y por hacer tanto esfuerzo para mantener el fandom activo.

Como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos. Nos leemos mañana con el segundo drabble ;)

 _Maye~_


	2. Lejos de casa

.

 **Mientras pueda durar**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

 _How could you send us so far away from home,_

 _when you know damn well that this is wrong?_

 _I would still lay down my life for you._

 _And do you think you deserve your freedom?_

.

 **2 - Lejos de casa**

Su casa era un desastre. Su madre estaba realmente enferma, su padre hacía lo que podía para mantenerlos a flote y su hermana Harry ya ni siquiera respondía a sus cartas.

John les ayudaba en todas las maneras a su alcance; enviaba dinero cada vez que podía y tenía a cada uno de sus amigos de la facultad encargado de pasarse por su casa de vez en cuando para reportarle la situación. Así fue como se enteró de la pelea entre su padre y su hermana mayor —cuando ésta decidió salir del closet—, de su huida de casa pocos días después y de su vuelta a casa, sin un centavo a su nombre y con el nuevo hábito de llegar borracha en medio de la madrugada.

John tomó un profundo respiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello, sintiéndose preocupado. Ni siquiera se había sentado para leer la carta de Stamford, metiéndose en su habitación nada más recibirla y conformándose con apoyarse del pedazo de pared más alejado de la puerta. Estaba tan distraído que no prestó atención al chirriar de las bisagras anunciando un nuevo visitante y para cuando quiso esconder la carta, James ya la había visto.

Su amigo vestía como si acabase de salir de una reunión con superiores, muy diferente de su usual atuendo ligero, que servía para contrarrestar el calor infernal del campamento a esa hora de la tarde.

—¿Tu madre otra vez? —preguntó, acercándose a él. John se reprendió mentalmente; la preocupación seguramente se le dibujaba por toda la cara.

—Mamá sigue igual. También papá —respondió John, resignado. James siempre sabía quién recibía correo y de dónde provenía, no había caso en negar lo obvio—. Mi hermana es el problema.

—¿Sigue bebiendo? —quiso saber James, con gesto genuinamente consternado.

—Hasta olvidar su maldito nombre —confirmó John, lanzando la carta al piso tras apretarla con fuerza. Le era imposible contener el tinte de impotencia en su voz, así que desvió la mirada en dirección hacia el arrugado pedazo de papel—. Como si mis padres no tuvieran suficiente con los problemas de dinero, Harry es tan jodidamente inconsciente que se va de parranda días completos sin decirle a nadie. ¡Y luego llega borracha! A veces pienso que nunca debí haberles dejado-

—John.

James le interrumpió, utilizando un tono de voz que —él sabía— significaba "deja de hablar en este instante". John obedeció, alzando la mirada y notando inmediatamente lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. James le miraba con intensidad y algo muy dentro de John se removió, clavándole en su sitio, con la boca bien cerrada y los sentidos en alerta.

—Lo que sucede en tu casa no es agradable —comenzó James—, pero no tiene nada que ver con que tú hayas decidido enlistarte. Me consta que haces todo lo posible por ayudarles y eso es lo que realmente importa. A veces hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Cada quién debe vivir lo que le toca vivir y ni tus padres ni tu hermana son la excepción.

—Supongo que tienes razón —concedió John, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules que le taladraban como si quisieran explorar en su alma—. Pero saber eso no hace que la preocupación desaparezca.

—Con eso yo te puedo ayudar —declaró James en tono sugerente. Acto seguido, sus labios reclamaron los de John.

John tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando. James le estaba besando. En los labios. A él. _¡Diablos!_

Esa era la primera vez en todo el curso de su clandestina relación física en la que los besos eran parte de la ecuación. "Ni besos ni penetración", ese fue el acuerdo al que ambos llegaron casi un año atrás, justo antes de frotarse el uno contra el otro durante la guardia nocturna. Sin embargo, que fuera justo James quien rompía el convenio —y con tanto ímpetu, además— ponía todo el mundo de John patas arriba. Si su intención era distraerle del drama familiar, lo había conseguido con creces.

Las manos de James recorrieron su cintura y John decidió dejar de pensar y dedicarse a disfrutar del momento. Tomó a James por la solapa de su chaqueta y le haló hacia él, profundizando el beso e intentando tomar el control, pero James estaba decidido a no permitírselo. Estuvieron así por bastante rato, cada vez más pegados el uno al otro, frotándose con descaro y a riesgo de ser encontrados in fraganti. Sin avisar, James se separó de John, mirándole con lascivia mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a él. Le desabrochó el pantalón y le bajó los calzoncillos, y a John apenas le dio tiempo de contener un fuerte gemido al sentir su erección ser absorbida por el delicioso calor de la boca de James.

James era rápido y preciso, dejando a John convertido en un jadeante pudín en menos de nada. Más de una vez tuvo que morderse los nudillos para no delatarlos a ambos, observando el sube y baja de la rubia cabeza de James sobre su entrepierna. El orgasmo no tardó demasiado en llegar, golpeándole con tanta violencia que tuvo que sostenerse del hombro de James para no caer de rodillas.

Cuando el mundo por fin dejó de dar vueltas, John se encontró a si mismo envuelto por los brazos de James. La diferencia de estaturas hacía que su cabeza encajara perfectamente en el pecho de James, lo que considerando su actual estado de debilidad era más que perfecto. Así se quedaron por bastante tiempo, tanto que sus respiraciones y latidos terminaron por acompasarse.

Un ruido fuera de la habitación les devolvió a la realidad, haciéndoles separarse por fin. John se abrochó el pantalón y James alisó su chaqueta todo lo que pudo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Mañana temprano llevaré a los nuevos reclutas a su primera misión —comentó James en tono casual. La intensidad de su mirada totalmente escondida tras su habitual máscara de profesionalidad—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Nah —respondió John, negando con la cabeza—. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender aquí —explicó—. Y contigo como su líder, esos cuervos estarán más que seguros. —James le sonrió, alejándose hacia la puerta.

—¿Nos vemos cuando regrese, entonces? —preguntó. Una promesa flotando en el aire.

—Es una cita —confirmó John, sin dudar. James asintió una vez y salió de la habitación.

.


	3. No hay justicia

.

 **Mientras pueda durar**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

 _No, I don't think you do._

 _There's no justice in the world._

 _There's no justice in the world._

 _And there never was._

.

 **3 - No hay justicia**

John yacía sobre su catre, mirando el techo de su habitación e intentando no pensar. No obstante, sus intentos eran en vano, pues todo lo que llenaba su cabeza era el rostro de James la última vez que lo vio, saliendo de su habitación y con la promesa de regresar.

Pero James no regresó.

La misión con los cuervos salió mal, los emboscaron y al final, James fue el único sobreviviente. Una granada le alcanzó antes de poder resguardarse, y tuvo que ser trasladado de emergencia al hospital aliado más cercano, que estaba a muchos kilómetros del campamento. Era probable que lo dieran de baja después de aquello, enviándolo a Londres en el primer avión. Eso si lograba sobrevivir a las quemaduras y heridas.

John no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no acompañarle cuando James se lo pidió, por no estar allí para apoyarle. Quizás su presencia no habría hecho demasiada diferencia en contra de una emboscada, pero tal vez —sólo tal vez— John podría haber ayudado a su amigo a salir ileso, y quizás haber salvado a alguno que otro cuervo. Pero los "quizás" no devolvían el tiempo, y por mucho que lo deseara, lo más probable era que John jamás pudiera ver a James de nuevo, ni vivo ni muerto.

El pensamiento le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que sentarse para respirar. La habitación parecía estar haciéndose cada vez más pequeña y John colocó la cabeza entre las rodillas para tratar de calmar su ataque de ansiedad. Repitió todos los pasos que alguna vez le enseñaron durante su entrenamiento y logró calmarse al cabo de algunos minutos.

Se levantó de la cama, caminó al baño y se empapó la cara y el cuello con abundante agua fresca. Levantó el rostro hacia el manchado espejo sobre el lavamanos y una demacrada versión de sí mismo le devolvió la mirada.

Se obligó a calmarse, a actuar como el soldado que era y a dejar de lamentarse por su amante perdido. A partir de ese momento se aseguraría de encapsular cualesquiera sentimientos que tuviera hacia su ex-comandante, enviándolos a un alejado rincón de su ser desde el cual no pudieran perturbarlo nunca más. Superaría la pérdida de la mejor manera que conocía, dando la batalla y presentándose de inmediato ante su nuevo superior, para ponerse a la orden. La vida era injusta y siempre lo sería, tanto para James como para él y para todos los demás habitantes del podrido mundo en el que vivían. _Su_ vida era injusta, y ya era tiempo de que terminara de entenderlo.

Y con ese último pensamiento rondándole la mente, John se alejó del espejo, decidido a dormir un poco antes del alba. Se secó el rostro con una toalla, apagó la luz y salió del baño cerrando la puerta.

.

 **Fin~**


End file.
